


She Isn't Mine

by childofmischief



Series: Let Go [2]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, PBG salt, im sorry, pbg tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana hasn't seen PBG in a week since she started dating Mai, so she goes to his room and tries to talk to him.<br/>PBG doesn't want to tell her what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Isn't Mine

PBG sat in his room, back to the door. He had his TV on, and had his Nii running, but hadn’t actually played since he turned it on.

Instead, he was thinking. Thinking about Hana, of course. Yes, he was happy that she and Mai were happy but...he could've made her happy too! She didn’t even know how long he waited for her. PBG has loved Hana for longer than she would ever know. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Damnit, he said he wouldn’t cry, he promised. Hana was happy with Mai, that’s all that mattered. That’s all he could’ve asked for. 

Outside his door, he heard a small scuffing, then a tentative knock. He knew that knock, that was Hana. He didn’t move from his seat.

“PBG?” Her soft voice came, through the thin walls. “PBG, I haven’t seen you in a week.” 

PBG still didn’t move, just clenched his jaw, his eyes closed, and listened to her.

“I know you’re in there.” Hana fiddled with the door, cursing under her breath when she found it locked. A small thump came from the door as she slumped against the door, sliding to sit on the floor of the hallway. PBG felt bad for making her feel bad. He shifted, and started to speak.

“I’m sorry, Hana.” He said, and made his way to the door, carefully unlocking it, Hana almost falling in because she didn’t expect that. She caught herself, turning slightly red, then got off the floor and faced him. 

And she felt she was gonna cry. PBG looked worse for wear, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair a mess, he was pale and skinny and Hana wondered when was the last time he ate was. She hadn’t seen him go to the cafeteria at all in the past week. His clothes were rumbled and wrinkled, and Hana almost gagged at the BO. How did Jon let PBG live like this?

“Why haven’t you been in class?” Hana asked, concern etched into her face. PBG tore his gaze away, looking out the window, at the sunlight streaming in. He didn’t want to answer, that would make Hana feel worse, and that was the last thing he could do. 

“I wasn’t feeling like going to class. It happens sometimes.” PBG shrugged, pretending like it was no big deal. Hana sniffled, and PBG immediately went to comfort her, being taken aback when she pushed him away. 

“No!” She yelled, stepping back from him and looking him straight in the eye. It wasn’t everyday when Hana was outspoken, but when she was, she was loud and clear.

“You’re hurting and you let me help you!” She wiped at the tears in her eyes, trying to remain composed. “Tell me what’s wrong, PBG!”  
“I...Ha-” PBG sputtered, then gulped. He shouldn’t tell her, he couldn’t. No, that would just hurt her. He couldn’t hurt her, he was too good for that, he loved her too much. 

Hana waited, but after his sputter he stayed silent. She couldn't take it.

“See you later, PBG.” She said, turning to the door. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.” And she left, tears filling her vision, and she ran to her room, hoping no one saw. 

And PBG stayed in the same spot for a while, before tears of his own started flowing. He wanted to kick, he wanted to scream, he wanted to chase down Hana and tell her everything. 

But he just stayed in his room and cried.

He never did go back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i'm really evil.


End file.
